1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a twisted wire (twisted pair wire) comprising two wires twisted together and a method of producing the twisted wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A twisted wire is the type of wire (or cable) which can suppress the generation of electromagnetic waves and is formed by twisting two wires together (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-220378    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2007-227185
Each of the conventional twisted wires disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 is such that its twisted condition is maintained even after it is removed from a production apparatus. In actual use, however, there are occasions when a vinyl tape or the like is wound around twisted opposite end portions of the twisted wire as safety measures, that is, in order to positively maintain the predetermined twisted condition. With respect to maintaining the twisted condition by the use of the tap or the like, time and labor required for the production of the twisted wire are increased at least by the addition of the tape winding operation, and besides the tape need to be prepared, and therefore this leads to an increased cost of the twisted wire, which is a problem to be solved.